Cuts Run Deep
by xXkookyXx
Summary: When Natsu finds Lucy in a tub of her own blood, he'll find out that her cuts run deeper than he thinks... My first Fanfic that I've uploaded so please go easy on the reviews :D


Sadly **I ** **DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things that I'd add to this anime) *smirks evily***

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

"LET ME IN I GOTTA SEE LUCY!"

"NATSU YOU CANT! SHE'S IN CRITICAL CONDITION!" yelled Gray as he and Gajeel tried getting Natsu away from the infirmary

"I NEED TO SEE HER!"

"NATSU YOU HAVE TO LET WENDY HEAL HER IT'S THE ONLY CHANCE SHE'S GOT!"

"NO! please... Lucy... Don't die on me..."

*Natsu's Mind*

Oh Lucy why did you do what you did

*Flashback*

(Lucy's POV)

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am sick of crying every night! I thought they loved me...that he loved me... But I was wrong. Ever since Lisanna came back its like I went invisible. I can't say I'm not jealous because, I AM! The way Natsu looks at her, the way the team and guild treats her... I get it; I was a replacement. Makes sense, I mean I fit in her place perfectly plus both of our names begin with "L". Wow; I can't believe I didn't see through their plan earlier because then I wouldn't of joined Fairytail and I wouldn't of met...him. Then I wouldn't be going through such pain. Great now I'm crying even more. But don't worry Mom and Dad I'm gunna be with you guys as soon as I finish this letter. See you "up there"

Your daughter

-Lucy

(Natsu's POV)

*Wow that was a long mission. Glad I'm back home. Hmm I wonder what Lucy's up to, ehh might as well drop by since I'm thinking about her*

I go through the window and noticed something was off the moment I stepped through.

One Lucy wasn't there to nag me about how I should use the door

And two I smelled blood. And a lot of it.

I went stiff, praying and hoping that it wasn't Lucy's blood that I was smelling. I started to follow the horrifying stench and it led me to the bathroom. When I opened the door, I saw a sight that I would never forget. Lucy was lying in the tub filled with blood. Her body stood out; she was so pale yet the water was so red. I panicked. From the looks of it I couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. So in a race against time I scooped her up and ran. Ran as fast as I could to the guild. While running I looked down on her, even her clothes were stained red. That's when I started to hate the color (*No offense to Erza*). When I reached the guild I bust through the doors everyone was shocked to what they saw.

"HELP HER, SAVE HER!" I yelled

Everyone took in the display. Lucy was in my arms, so limp and pale. With two long and deep cuts on each of her arms and legs. Plus 3 deep cuts on her stomach.

Elfman carried Lucy down to the infirmary while Mirajane and Wendy followed behind. And technically so did the rest of the guild. When the infirmary doors closed. Everyone had turned to me and asked what had happened but at the same time... I didn't know myself.

I explained to them how I found her. That's when Erza and Gray decided to go back to her apartment to search for clues or any reason why someone would do this. While they left I was thinking that when I find the son of a bitch who did that to her, I would burn him to ashes! *just thinking about it makes me beyond pissed*. But I didn't expect that Lucy would do this to herself. When Erza and Gray had found the letter I couldn't believe that Lucy, MY Lucy did that to herself. And I still can't believe it now...

*End of Flashback*

*Natsu's Mind*

It's been four days and Lucy is still in bad shape. It looks like she really wanted to end her life with no hesitation because her cuts were deep. Thankfully when she cut her stomach she didn't hit an organ or else, she would of been done for. But she did lose a lot of blood. I still can't believe that she did all this because we- well I ignored her. I feel like in a way I did this to her, all because of my stupid density! I was too dense to realize that it hurt when she saw me with Lisanna everyday! Too dense to realize that she cried herself to sleep every night! And too dense to realize that I love her! But no... I may be too late because now we're still not sure if she's gunna make it out of this alive. Even Wendy's powers couldn't heal her. Her cuts were to severe and deep, plus they're were too many of them and they each took up too much of her magic power. So all we could do was let Wendy do her best and wait to see what happens. I wanted to- no scratch that I WANT to die. To know I caused this to the woman I love just rips me apart. I couldn't wait anymore so I charged straight for the infirmary just to be stopped by Gray and Gajeel.

(Normal POV)

"LET ME IN I GOTTA SEE LUCY!"

"NATSU YOU CANT! SHE'S IN CRITICAL CONDITION!" yelled Gray as he and Gajeel tried getting Natsu away from the infirmary

"I NEED TO SEE HER!"

"NATSU YOU HAVE TO LET WENDY HEAL HER IT'S THE ONLY CHANCE SHE'S GOT!"

"NO! please... Lucy... Don't die on me..."

(In the Infirmary/ Wendy's POV")

"So how's it going Wendy?" Mirajane asked me

"So far she's making a little progress, but I still can't say that's she's better"

"Whys that? Shouldn't your magic be working?" Mirajane asked

"It is but the injuries are so deep and there are so many. And it takes time. While I work on one injury another one would be bleeding and getting worse by the minute. Also with all the blood she's lost before she got here. I only have so much magic power. Plus the time it takes for me to regain my energy; it's just not enough time." I replied

"So what are you saying?" she asked

"Truth? I don't know if Lucy's gunna make it..."

Mirajane shuttered at the thought

"No."

We both turned around to see Natsu at the door

"You're lying!" he shouted

*Since Natsu is at the door you can tell that Gray and Gajeel failed to keep him away*

"Natsu I'm doing the best I can"

"THEN DO BETTER!"

I stood still *he's never yelled at me before*

I can tell he was on the verge of tears

"Lucy can't die, not without me telling her how I feel..."

"N-Natsu ..."

We all turned to the fragile voice

"M-my body hurts..."

(Natsu's POV)

I looked to see who spoke

And I was overjoyed to see that it was Lucy *she's awake!*

I ran to her bedside

"Lucy..."

"Where's momma and papa?, d-did you die too?" she asked

"No Luce, your in the infirmary. I found you in the tub"

"Why? You should've let me die! Ah!" she hissed with pain

"Shh Lucy you need to stay calm and quiet while Wendy heals you" said Mirajane

"No! I don't want to be healed! I did this for a reason!"

(Lucy's POV)

*My body...hurt so bad but still I tried to get up; to get out of this place and away from the people that hurt me and caused me such pain. Pain worse than this.*

"Lucy? W-what are you doing lay back down!" Natsu said trying to lay me back down

"No! Don't touch me!" I swatted away Natsu, Mirajane and even Wendy

*I tried looking for my celestial keys to try and summon Virgo but I couldn't find them. They were probably at my apartment*

"Looking for me?"

We all turned towards the voice just to find Loke

*Lucy's thoughts*wasn't Virgo but who cares I want out* "Loke get me out of here!" I ordered

"Whatever you say my sw-"

He was silence by a punch from Natsu

(Natsu's POV)

I punched the stupid lion dead in the face

"You say you love her, you say you protect her..."

Loke is trying to shake off the punch

"BUT LOOK AT HER! IS THIS HOW YOU PROTECT HER? LOVE HER?"

I see Loke look over to Lucy and his eyes go wide.

"Lucy..." says Loke

He tries to walk towards her but I just punch him again, cutting in between of him and Lucy.

"Oh now you wanna be the hero! YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER! YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

"NATSU ENOUGH!"

I turn to look at Lucy

"Lucy I-" she cut me off

"Have said enough!...Mira, Wendy If you don't mind to giving us time to talk"

They left with no questions or concerns

"You've got some nerve yelling at him like that! Who are you my father!?"

"No... Lucy he's right. I wasn't there to protect you. Forgive me..."

And with that Loke went back to the Spirit World

"Now look what you've done! He's guilty! And for what!? Nothing!"

"Lucy he wasn't there to protect you!"

"Yeah? Well neither were you!"

I shut up. Baffled by what she just said

"Ever since Lisanna came back you and the whole rest of the guild have completely forgotten about me! You guys probably never even really cared about me!"

"No..."

"Yes! You went on missions less and less without me! Stop coming over my house and then just stopped hanging out with me altogether! And at times you didn't even notice when I arrived or even left the guild. No why? CAUSE YOU DIDN'T CARE!"

"Stop..."

"And then I just couldn't take it. So I did this, and the scars that are gunna come with it will remind all of you of how much pain you put me through!"

"STOP!"

She sat still

"I DIDN'T KNOW OKAY! I- I didn't know"

(Lucy's POV)

Natsu fell to his knees

"If I could turn back time I would but just please...stop" pleaded Natsu

Was-was he begging me?

"I didn't know what you were going through and I should've known. I know... You lost your parents and all I did was abandon you. I know the rest of the guild feel terrible but not as bad as I feel."

I listened closely to his speech

*why am I listening to this? I could just turn away right now...but something in my heart is telling me to stay and listen...*

"Lucy...you don't know how much I'd give for you not to feel pain anymore..."

*is he serious? Am I dreaming? Maybe I'm all ready dead and it's the dreams that are your last before you really die... Yeah that's it...*

"I would give all my money even the clothes on my back to buy you any medicine, I would search the world for a cure. I would give my life for your happiness..."

*Natsu...*

"And if you truly hate me that much, that you don't even want to see my face ever again...than say the word and I will wipe myself off the face of the earth. So you could be happy."

I didn't no...couldn't respond. Not with what he just confessed to me.

(Natsu's POV)

I looked up at her

And when she didn't say anything I guess that meant she liked the idea...of me being gone

I stepped closer to her and softly cupped one of her cheeks

"Before I go, I just want you to know that I've always loved you. And I really thought you were stronger than this..."

But before I could even open the door I felt a warmth on my back and arms around my waist

"I'm sorry"

I stood frozen not believing what I was hearing

*She's apologizing?*

(Lucy's POV)

I started to slide down. The pain in my legs made them weak and I couldn't stand.

"I'm so sorry"

But before I could hit the floor he caught me

"Lucy... I'm sorry too. I wasn't there to protect you and love you like I should have-"

*he was on the verge of tears but I stopped him for a sec*

"Shh shh hey it's okay everyone makes mistakes. Except mine was a huge one"

I laughed a little

"I never meant for this to happen to you, please forgive me..."

"You cried for me, fought for me and to know you'd die for me? How can I not forgive you?"

I smiled at him

He smiled back

I cupped his face trying to wipe his tears away

He brought me back up to my bed.

(Natsu's POV)

I looked at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and wiped a hair from her face

I put my forehead against hers and whispered

"I love you more than life itself"

"And I love you all the same..."

She smiled her smile

Then I kissed her.

(Outside of the infirmary)

*Everybody was against the door trying to hear what was going on*

"What do you think happened?" asked Mirajane

"I don't know. They're either making out, fell asleep or Natsu took her back to her apartment" answered Gray

"Well lets go in and check it out!" answered Levy

"NO!" said Mirajane in a loud whisper

Mirajane blocked the door

"They need they're privacy and we're gunna give it to 'em" Mirajane added

"But what about Lucy-Chan's wounds?" asked the curious Levy

"It's alright. I healed most of them before she shooed me away, so she'll be fine" answered Wendy with a smile.

But all in all Gray was right after their tiny make out session Lucy had fallen asleep. Natsu stayed awake watching her peacefully. Knowing with his enhanced dragon hearing he heard the whole guild from behind the doors. * He'd have to remember to thank Mirajane and Wendy later. Plus schedule a beating for the ice princess*

But it didn't matter to Natsu because nothing could be better than being with his new mate. It's all he ever wanted.

* * *

My First Fanfic! xD hope it was enjoyable!

Review, if you please


End file.
